


Put on a Show

by IzzyBee92



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fun and Fluff, M/M, Protective Yuri, crazy fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyBee92/pseuds/IzzyBee92
Summary: Yuri comes to visit Otabek for a week, but when crazy fangirls descend thing spiral out of control.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacKittycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKittycat/gifts).



> I got a request from one of my lovely readers and this is what came out of it. :)

Otabek scanned the airport, searching for a familiar head of blonde hair. It was the off season for skating and they had convinced their respective coaches to allow Yuri to visit him for a week as long as he practiced at Otabek’s rink. Finally, the young Russian came into view and Otabek waved his arm until he saw green eyes lock on him with recognition.

Once he was within reach, Otabek pulled Yuri into a one-armed hug. “Yura.” He murmured, resting his chin on top of the younger man’s head. “You’re here.”

They quickly pulled apart and headed over to the baggage claim. After snagging Yuri’s obnoxious, leopard print suitcase from the conveyer, they made their way outside. When they were about halfway to Otabek’s motorcycle, several teenage girls converged on them at once.  

Otabek held in a sigh, figuring they probably only wanted an autograph or photo. There was no need to be rude to them.

But then the girl at the front of the group opened her mouth. “Oh my god, it’s actually you! You are so sexy! Freaking, Daddybek, am I right, girls?!”

The other girls muttered in agreement, the words “Otabae”, “dreamy”, and “step on me”, reaching his ears. _Damnit_.

Otabek shuffled away from the encroaching girls, uncomfortable with both their closeness and the names they had just called him. Part of him wanted to say something harsh, but he was aware that they were naive, without the realization that they were overstepping boundaries. He glanced briefly at Yuri, wondering how the Russian was reacting. Pink lips were pressed into a thin, angry line, half obscured by his long, blonde hair. _Fuck._ Of course, the week he brought Yuri to visit would be the week the crazy fangirls appear.

“Please.” Otabek murmured, his voice quiet, but clear. “My fans wanting to talk to me is one thing, but this is not okay.”

The girls’ faces transformed into what Otabek could only describe as a pout and the one who seemed to be the ringleader let out an actual whine. “But, _Otabae_! Don’t be mean!”

Otabek bit back a sigh, and was trying to think of an appropriate way to say, “fuck off, creeper”, when he felt a familiar hand in his and then he was being tugged away. He blinked and glanced down to see Yuri’s hand gripping his as he led the way.

“Come on, Beka.” He muttered. “Let’s get away from these freaks.”

“He’s mine anyways, you crazy bitches!” He called over his shoulder. “So, get lost!”

Otabek almost choked on air. God knew that he wanted to date Yuri, but he had yet to voice his desires, partly to timing and partly to being scared of rejection. He had been planning to officially ask Yuri out while he was visiting this week, but this was not at all how he intended the conversation to go.

“Oh yeah?!” The ring leader called after them. “Prove it!”

Yuri stopped dead in his tracks, whirling to face the group of girls, and letting go of Otabek’s hand to yank the collar of his shirt down far enough to reveal a bruise on his shoulder. “You see this? Beka gave it to me while he was fucking my brains out last night.”

Otabek flushed, despite the fact that they had done no such thing the previous night, and knowing that Yuri had gotten that bruise from a fall on the ice.

The girl narrowed her eyes in suspicion, while the others simply appeared scandalized. “I don’t believe you.” It was a challenge and they all knew it.

Otabek felt Yuri hesitate, his ability to produce convincing lies beginning to fail him. Otabek was struck with sudden inspiration. Hoping Yuri wouldn’t mind, he spun the blonde around to face him, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s shoulders to shield their faces from view. Taking a deep breath, he touched his forehead to Yuri’s, reminiscent of a pose he often saw Yuri and Viktor in. With their lips mere inches apart he whispered two words, too soft and low for the girls to hear. “May I?”

“Yes.” Yuri breathed, his eyes filled with a silent plea.

Gathering his courage, Otabek closed the last of the distance between them, pressing their lips together. It was a short, chaste kiss that he quickly pulled out of, acutely aware of the girls’ eyes on them. But then Yuri yanked him forward and crashed their lips back together, his mouth open and hungry against Otabek’s. His brain short circuited. There was nothing but the feel of Yuri’s soft lips on his own, their bodies pressed together, and the need for more. Without realizing it, his arms moved down to wrap around Yuri’s waist, and he was vaguely aware of the smaller man’s arms around his neck. He pulled Yuri tight against him, desperate to be rid of any distance between them. He moaned and slid his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, exploring the delicious cavern. His hands roamed down to cup Yuri’s ass, and that was exactly when Otabek came back to himself.

He was making out with Yuri. In front of a group of crazy fangirls, outside of the airport. _Shit._ He jerked back a step, staring at Yuri with big, round eyes. “Yura…” He choked, unsure if he should be apologizing.

Yuri just smirked at him, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

Otabek felt a smile creeping onto his face, but then he noticed that all of the girls were holding up phones that appeared to be recording. His earlier flush returned tenfold and he cleared his throat as he tried to get his voice to cooperate.

Yuri beat him to the punch, turning to fix the girls with a murderous stare. “If any of those pictures or videos ends up anywhere on social media, I will personally murder each and every one of you in cold blood, do you understand?”

To the girls’ credit, they nodded and scampered off, actually looking somewhat nervous.

Otabek chucked anxiously as he returned his focus to Yuri. “So, uh…” He trailed off, still processing the last several minutes.

Yuri ran a hand through his hair, appearing irritated. “Are you going to ask me out or not?” He barked, eyes blazing. Then he winked, and Otabek realized his words mirrored how Otabek had first asked him to be friends.

The private reference relaxed Otabek and he felt his smile returning. “Yes, I am. Yura, will you please be my boyfriend?”

Yuri surged forward and pressed his lips against Otabek’s again. This time the kiss was both hard and quick, not wanting to draw any more attention while still putting how they felt into the action. “Now let’s go get some food. I’m starving.” Yuri slid his hand into Otabek’s and Otabek marveled at the way their fingers automatically intertwined.

 

Apparently one of the girls was not properly scared of Yuri, and Otabek could hear Yakov through the phone as he screamed at Yuri that night. However, as he felt the weight of Yuri curled up against him, he decided it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have any requests, just let me know. :)


End file.
